The fate of one: a new begining
by Gen Dinobot 7
Summary: This a alternet portion of The fate of one. "After the retrivel of the soul reaver Lazarus and his warrior's attack the hideout but Scar escapes the army only to lose everyone. But what happen's when he enters the world of toons and man."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The unknown world

After Scar had brought back the reaver he wanted to train more with Kain in the past so he told the elders agreed to this request. As they pre-paired the portal Scar felt as though there was some one he did not suspect and he was right. apparently Lazarus had found the hideout and brought an army of lycans and vampires. The hideouts warriors had gotten ready and began the attack Scar was about to join when he saw the portal activate. He had to chose save his friends or risk Lazarus going back in time and destroy everything. It was then he ran for the portal just as Lazarus fired some kind of spell at him but it had hit the portal. It seemed to have changed to a different color from the normal yellow to an odd purple but Scar was not worried about it but he would soon find out it was a big problem. Lazarus was angered by this because he had allowed his greatest foe to flee and portal now damaged there was no way to find him or where he went.

Scar was lieing down unconscious next to a building but was found by someone "hay are you ok" the unknown voice said he then called for help wich came by fast. It had been hours when he reached the hospital once again he heard voices "doctor is he alright" a female said "I don't know he is unlike anyone we previously worked on" the male voice said. As the two continued they didn't notes him stur "where am I?" he asked as his eyes open "take it easy, you have unconscious for almost a whole day" the doctor told him. As Scar's vision became clear he notes that a couple of the patients werent human but anthromorphs but that was not the only thing that caught his attention he heard a loud explosion coming from a block away. Everyone fell to the ground but Scar ran "wait where are you going" the doctor asked but Scar continued. Scar had made it to the area where he heard the explosion it turns out it was a robbery. He saw the leader of the robbers who was a wolf "alright now th fun begins" Scar said to himself he then walked up to the group as everyone watched "tell me. Who are you and why are doing this?" he asked the leader "no reason" the wolf said as one of his comrades aimed at Scar and fired. Everyone gasped as he was shot but what shocked everyone was when he stood "now that wasn't very nice" he said as he ran and punched a hole into the shooter. He then turned his sights to the rest of the robbers but the leader stood between them and Scar "you'll pay for that" he said as he tried to punch Scar only to him crush his fist. "You and your friends sued turn yourselves in" he said the robbers they dropped their weapons fell to the ground. Their leader glared at Scar while holding his arm Scar gave the same look. The police had came and taken all the robbers but Scar had left the scene and watched on top of a roof. "_This is an odd place wherever I am I must figure out how I got here and must find a way back._" he thought to himself as he went elsewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: meeting new faces

After the fight Scar left the area only to head back to the hospital where he saw the doctor and nurse talking. Then he saw they had found the soul reaver his sword he then landed gently so as not to alert them "tell me who are you and why do you have my sword" he asked them. Both looked with shock "how did you get in here" the doctor asked "how I came here is non of your consarn, what is my consarn is how I got here and why" he told the doctor. But something caught his attention "who ever you are if you value your life you'll step out of the shadow emiditly" he said then three figures stepped out. But it wasn't them he was on alert for a large lycan landed not far from the group. "Looks like I was followed" Scar said and stepped in front of the group the lycan roared at Scar who was grinning at the wolf. The others were scared of this beast "don't worry this will last only one second" after saying that the lycan try to slash at Scar who blocked the attack. "So is that all you got" he said then takes hold of the lycans arm and snaps it like a twig. Another lycan then appears he throws the lycan against the wall and went after the second one tackling it to the ground. As he held the lycan to the ground the other began to go after the others Scar then tore the lycan's jaw out and went after the other. He the began to beat the lycan with the jaw smashing it's head in, the lycan was wounded badly but still wanted to fight. Scar dropped the jaw and readied himself but the lycan fled before Scar could finish it off. The dead lycan began to revert back to it's human form Scar felt a little guilt but he had to get the sword and leave " I must leave all of you must find someplace safe." He said to the others as he grabbed the sword.

Forest:

As Scar was roaming this new enviroment he was trying to figure out a plan to return and avenge his friends. But something caught his attention two things a scent of a lycan and singing. He went in the direction of the sound and finds the sours. But before he could get closer he hears the sound of movements coming closer the scent of the lycan got stronger and he sees a patch of white fur move to the female who was singing. He sees a pond close to the girl and go's in quietly and stay silent he than begins to transform under the waters surfaces. The lycan came closer as did Scar as he was about to attack the lycan the reaver began to glow "why are you helping this mortal." the wraith said "I must it is what I do. Besides I'm half mortal to." Scar responded to his brethren but then he heard the girl scream. The lycan was about to attack when Scar jumped out of the water and tackled the attacker "did you really think you will harm someone so easily." Scar said to the lycan "no but you made a fatale mistake." the lycan said as he kicked Scar off of him. Scar got back up and stood in front of the girl "stay behind me." he told her as the lycan got back up and roared as he charged at his opponent who also charged at him. Scar gave a solid punch sending the white lycan a few feet. He recovered and slashed Scar's chest he winced at the pain but was now going to end the fight quickly. He used his telekinesis wich he learned from Turel against the white lycan sending him flying a good couple of miles. After the fight he went over to the girl who was now unconscious he looked around to see if there was anymore lycans. Everything was clear he the lifted her up and brought her inside her home and laid her down on her bed. He winced again and saw the wound was not healing fast like it use to. He went to close the door and made sure no one else was there except him and the girl. He then laid the sword on the wall as he went to use a towel on the nearest chair to rest."so the mighty Scar saves yet another mortal from lycans. Not only that but do sence a chance of déjà vu." Raziel said "enough Raziel. I need rest talk to me when you can provide some way of leaving this world." he said to the wraith who fell silent. He was now a sleep memories of what transpired through his entire life now seemed as though it was a dream.

Morning:

The girl woke from her sleep to find Scar sleeping in a chair she then looked him over noticing the wounds halfed healed. She then went to see if he was still alive she placed her hand close to where his heart was but was stopped by his own "I see you are awake." he said his eyes still closed "are you ok." she asked "I lost quit a bit of blood but I'll survive." he said as he opened his eyes. She went to find some bandages to help Scar "so what's your name?" he asked "my name is Minerva mink. And your's?" she asked "Scar. my name is Scar." he told her as she cleaned his wounds and put the bandages on. "why are you helping me?" he asked "you saved me so I gusse I owe you." she said as she finished putting the bandages on him. He then began to stand and was ready to leave but was stopped by her "don't leave you need to wait till your strength comes back. And besides I don't think you have anywhere else to go." she said he then thought about the offer and took it "very well. thank you."

A/N: ok so Scar has met Minerva mink and the warner brother's and their sister and a mysterious white lycan. what else do you think will happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A warriors training

As the turelim was meditating outside Minerva watched him wondering what was he and why did he save her. He listen to the sounds of the area incase an enemy appeared not even his companion did not disturb him. Instead the wraith materialised from his prison "tell me Raziel what is are dilemma." he asked the old being "obviously we are in another world. But it seem's we are in the same world." the wraith told him "so what your telling me is we are some time in earth's future?." he asked "yes, Scar. After Lazarus fired a destruction spell to kill you, he bluntly hit the time stream portal thus sending us here." Raziel told him "as expected, I knew something wrong happened. We should have been in the time Kain ruled but instead we came to a world unknown to us." he said to Raziel. As the two talked Minerva saw the wraith who Scar was talking to and felt a little sick do to his appearance. But before she can say anything he vanished back into the reaver. After their conversation Scar entered the house seeing a shocked look on Minerva "what was that?" she asked "not what but who, his name is Raziel. Like me he is of the same kind but of a different sort." he told her "so your some kind of montser?" she asked "yes and no. I am something more if you wish to learn what I am all you need to do is ask." he said as he sat on the chair he slept in before he then began to rest.

Night:

The two were sleeping peacefully when Scar heard sound outside the house. He listen closely to it as it moved to the front. Scar opened the door before the intruder got there and climbed the tree looking around only to see the three he saw back at the hospital. "Do you think she's awake at this time." the tallest of the three said but before they got any closer Scar heard another sound moving closer. A lycan was close by and was not alone. They were one minute from the house Scar dropped in front of the three "you three I don't know why you are you here but you need to get inside fast." he told them wich they did fast. As they entered the house the managed to wake Minerva from her sleep "what's going on?." she asked as she walked to the living room where she saw the Warners standing by the window "what are three doing here?." she asked but the three just watched outside where Scar stood. She then looked and saw why Scar stood outside, a group of six lycans came to kill. "Tell me why are you here?." he asked wich got response from the leader "we came to avenge are fallen comrades. This is where you'll die vampire!." the leader said the four inside the house now knew what Scar was. But what surprised them was when he started to laugh "so a group of six lycans want to avenge their comrades?. Very well but know this I am no ordinary vampire." he said as he began to transform his muscle began to expand and his skin turned green as his ears grow "I am a turelim!." he roared. One of the lycans charged at Scar who grabbed the lycan in embrace and screesed with great force breaking the lycans spine and rib cage causing it to vomit blood. He drop the dead lycan as another charged at him. Scar caught the lycan and snap both of it's arm's it fell to it's nees in great pain but was slow to react before Scar grabbed it's neck and crushed it. He looked at the others and smiled at them. Two more began to try and attack him but Scar managed to give a solid kick to the head to the first one stunning it a little. But the seconded one was ready to slash at Scar but also ended in failure as he punched a hole into the lycan. The stunned lycan began to get up but was caught off guard as Scar impaled his hand into it's back and grabbed it's spin and ripped out both it's spine and skull. The four within the house was both surprised and shocked at what they witnessed "so that's what he is capable of." one of the Warners said as Scar dropped the lycan's spine "who's next." he said to the remaining two lycans who trembled at his words. They ran back to the inner forest. Scar began to revert back to his human form and went into the house where he saw the others but before he could say anything he fainted.

two hours:

Scar began to open his eye's to see Minerva mink laying by his side. He was shocked to see this but something in him remember a simuler situation. He the examined her neck to see any bites "you could if you want." she said as her eyes were closed. "I see your awake. And no I do not want to cause harm to you." he said as he sat next to her. "So now you know what I am." he said "how did you become like that?." she asked " I was once human but was turned, making me into me into a hybrid." he told her his tail she began to fell sympothy for him for he lost his humanity at a young age. Not only that but to lose everyone he cared for to a vampire who seek to rule the world and kill anyone who gets in his way. He was ready to go train but was stopped by a hand holding his "please don't push yourself." she said his response was a nod she let him go.

The hideout:

Lazarus was haveing the time stream portal repaired by his warriors "soon young Scar you will meet your breatheren in the afterlife. And as for human you'll be useful for what I have plan for that foolish hybrid." he said to Adriana "no. I'll never help you. Andrew will kill you." she said "Is that so." he said as he walked back to his forces. She and others were chained to a wall wounded from the fight "_Please Andrew hurry. We need your help._" she said to herself as a tear fell.

A/N: well another chapter done and will Scar be able to save Adriana and the world or will Lazarus complete his plane.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Scar's ascension

Night:

Scar was sleeping when after his training. He was dreaming of returning back and saving his world and everyone. But he saw someone he did not expect to see the very one who he saved standing there on a hill he walked up to her "it's beautiful." she said "it is." he said appearing in his turelim form. He began to wake only to find himself in the same bed as Minerva. He was shocked to see this but was kind of happy. He left silently out of the house "well now isn't that something." Raziel said as he materialized "what do you mean?." he said to the wraith "don't act stupid your falling for her." as Raziel said that Scar slammed his fist against the tree missing the wraith "no. your wrong." he said "who are you trying fool me or yourself." Raziel said " i care for her yes, but love another." Scar told him "ah yes the human. but you forgot, you left her at the hands of you enemy. Not only her but those who were close to you." Raziel said "that' enough.I will not be lectured by you or anyone else." he said "tell me what do you belive is the truth, that you still care for the dead or you wish to begin a new." he told Scar who sighed in defeat "I don't know Raziel. I just don't know what to do." he said to the wraith "let go of the past and look at the future. you can try and star over this is your chance." after Raziel said that he returned back to the sword. Scar was left staring at the night ski thinking of what choices he sued make.

Morning:

Minerva was waking up to see breakfast already made. She looked out of the window to see Scar training a small smile came from her. He finished his training and entered the house "so how was your training." she asked him "same as always." he told her the two of them began to spend time with one another. Scar was trying to tell himself that he was not truely falling for this girl but still in love with Adriana and nothing would change that. But as the two were enjoying the the moment someone came running like they have seen a ghost. It was Yakko and something seemed to have caused him to come to Scar for some reason "easy Yakko what is it?." he asked "you guys got to come quick it's horrible." he said heading back to the city followed by the two.

The city:

As the three came to what a crowd of was formed around Scar was shocked and devastated to see the horrific site. "No." was all he said as the others looked at him for the short time they knew him he was not afraid of any thing but this was something that did. "Adriana. no." he said on the wall was his love crucified and slashed rage and anger built up in the warrior. "Scar, you know her?." Minerva asked Scar did not reply but clenched his fist hard enough they began to bleed. he fell to his nees as the others saw this they felt sorry for him "LAZARUS." he said with great anger. The whether began to change from cloudy to rain but this did not bother anyone because what they began to see shock them Scar was changing but not to his usale turelim form he began to grow larger his ears grow bigger then before, his arms extended and became bulky and his legs began to snap at the nees becoming more like the lycans. His skin became brown like a bat and grow mandible. He faced the crowed opening his eyes wich now showed no color and made him look blind but he could see just fine. "Scar, what happen to you?." Minerva asked him "I have ascended, I am now fully formed."he said sounding like Turel even looking like only with a scar covering his left eye. But before he said anymore he heard laughter coming from atop the building where Adriana was crucified "so you finally became what you were all along a monster. how shameful allow my warrior to end you pain." Lazarus said as a large lycan burst out from the same building. "Lazarus you will pay for what you have done, I will make you suffer for this." Scar said as he was now about to fight a new challenge. The two ran at eachother tackeling eachother to the ground Scar punched hard but missed the lycan kicked him to the wall. The lycan got up and was ready to kill him but someone stepped in front of Scar he saw this and a new found strength came and fueled his anger even more. He got up and roared with all his might and jumped at the lycan and bit down on the lycans throat and tore it out. he got up and looked at the girl who was willing to give herself to save him. he looked back at the building his foe was gone. he reverted back to his turelim form and took his love down. she was still alive but barely "Andrew... I knew we would be together again." she said "shh save your strength." he told her "no... i'm not going to make it." she said "don't say that, you'll be alright." he told her "no... they nearly drained me of all my blood... no matter what happens Andrew, i'll always... love." she said as she passed "no. Adriana,no." he said as tears began to form the girl he loved was dead. "Scar, i'm sorry." Minerva said "I loved her, I never wanted this to happen." he said as he lifte her in a bridel form "Lazarus will pay for this."

The forest:

Scar gave his love a bariel only he could provide all that he could rember her was the neckles he gave her before his journy. "Raziel, watch over her my brother." he asked the wraith who stood next to him "yes, I will." he said as he went into the spectrel realm. Scar was in the house in mourning over his failur to defend his love Minerva came to try and chier him up. "Scar, pleas don't let yourself be changed." she said "why, I failed her and if I failed one then I failed to save everyone." he told her she then placed her hand over his "no, you failed to save her but not to late to avenge her." she told him.

Night:

Scar was still awake his destiny now coming to meet him he must do what must be done before he faces and defeat Lazarus. He was outside watching the moon and was thinking what he must do before this drama unfolds. But before he could do anything else he heared steps coming closer. "you don't need to worrie Minerva." he said "it won't be long now, soon you will go and hunt down Lazarus." she said "yes, I must attened to somethings before I go." he said as he turned he saw her wearing a red robe "are you sure you want to do this?." he asked her "yes, if tommarow is to be the last we will see eachother, then I want to give you something to rember." she said as she removed her robe reviling herself to him. He removed his clan cape and pants and cloves, the two walked into the pond Scar began to caress her body and the two kissed eachother "promise me that you'll come back." she asked "I'll try my best."

A/N: so Scar now has to save the world from his foe and end this tale once and for all. Will Scar defeat Lazarus or will this new world fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The hunt for vengeance

The morning came as Minerva woke there was no sign of Scar he had left to avenge those who fell before Lazarus. Scar was now close to his enemy's lair wich was the sarafan strong hold reaching the old fortress was easy but to find it now held the sarafan's old enemy was hard to belive. He was able to kill these traitors with no hesitation "so tell me Scar, do you take pleasure in killing your own kind?" the wrath asked "no I do not, I will free them." he responded as he got closer to were his foe was waiting. Standing in front of Willem the just tomb was the very traitor who killed so many for his ambition. "at last I wondered when you would arrive." Lazarus said "enough games Lazarus this is where it ends, your crimes will be justified and all those who you killed will be avenged." Scar proclaimed only for Lazarus to laugh "you truly belive yourself to be this worlds saveore. you are nothing, you followed the teachings of both weaklings and a tyrant how can you avenge those who lives have been destined to die." Lazarus said only to see Scar ready the soul reaver. "well then at least they will see you soon and they will have their revenge, after all like Moebius once said death comes for us all." he said as he charged at Lazarus only to miss as his foe teleported behind him. "you still don't get it do you. you'll never win." just as he said that Raziel appeared behind him and proceeded to kick him in the back "that's were your wrong." Scar said as he thrust the sword into him. "do you truly belive you have won, my plan... has been set in motion and now you will never know." Lazarus said as he laid dead "now what are going to do?" Raziel asked "simple i'll return to my own time." he said "what for, their is nothing left their. And what of the one who you protected since we came here?" Raziel said. Scar then realized what he said he then looked around the strong hold "I gusse your right, and we already have a new home right here." he said "the strong hold, why?" he asked "think about it where else should we start to restore are kind." he said.

Two years later:

Scar sat on a throne holding the reaver with five new lutenits who bore the marks of Raziel's brethren. Things had changed greatly when Scar took control of the land, vampires and mortals lived in peace but only certain vampires were hunted. Only one managed to escape Scar's vengeance he searched for her greatly with no luck. Today was different some of Scar's warriors found two undisturbed tombs "my lord we have found them." one of the warriors said. Scar inspected the tombs like Razial's they bore the occupants name "prepair are master's awakening, I want to welcome him to the new world." Scar said as both were taken to their courtiers.

Scar's room:

He entered his room to see his love sleeping he then saw a cradle not to far with two babies sleeping as well. It was hard for him to belive how long and parolus his life has been leading up to this very moment. "greetings my love." she said as she awoke "good to see you are awake." he responded as he walked over to her "how was your rest." he asked "it was good. Any meetings today." she asked "unfortunately I do but it will not be long." he said as kissed her before going to oversee his mentor's awakening.

Kain's chambers:

Kain began to sture as he began to awake to a new world "I'm glad to see your awake." Scar said "where am I?" Kain asked "you are in the sarafan stronghold. now it belongs to the vampires." Scar told him as Kain began to stand and walked over to the Turelim. "tell me Scar what has happen in my absence." he asked "the old clans were wiped out by one of our kind. Thankfully he is now dead and his forces now belong to us and the clans return." he said to Kain who chuckled "so you single handedly took out an enimey who sawt to wipe out all others who he saw as a threat. Tell me then why have you awoken me?" he asked "because Kain one of his warriors still wonders this world and I fear she would try to form an army capable of wiping out all vampires. Not only that but we need your aid Kain to lead are kind once more with the aid of other elder vampires." he told him.

The two older vampires walked the halls of the stronghold Kain notice some changes to it. No longer did it bare the depictions of the sarafan but depictions of the vampires that Scar saw as worthy opponents and allies alike. "tell me Scar what has happen to the reaver?" he asked "do not worry it is save with your son." Scar said "Raziel is here how?" he asked "when I found the reaver it transported my spirit to the spectral realm, that is when I met him. He is now able to leave the reaver at anytime." Scar told him just as another elder vampire "so the others were telling the truth, I was not the only one brought back." Vorador said "Vorador? i'm surprised your here." Kain said "I gusse our fates are intertwine then." he responded "greetings Vorador, it is an honor to meet the one who aided my mentor and brethren." Scar said "so your the one who brought us back, you have my thanks but tell me who are you?" Vorador asked "I am Scar one of Kain's sons warriors."

After Scar introduced himself to Vorador he told both elder vampires about the changes in the world and about what had happen to the former clans from Nosgoth. Both Kain and Vorador were ashamed to hear that the old clans did not stand a chance against one turncoat. Scar was willing to relinquish his throne to either one but they declined and offered to be his advisers wich Scar was pleased with their answer.

A/N: There gos another chapter. If anyone thing something should be changed or if you want something to happen just say so but no complaints.


End file.
